A Little Bit Of Love
by ChronicCapricorn
Summary: A little bit of love doesn't hurt, right? Sawamura doesn't thinks so. In fact, he's more concern about why everyone is looking at him so... dearly... is freaking him out. Not only does he hears a conversation between Furuya and Miyuki that confirms it, but somethings seem to be out of place and Sawamura has started to feel weird around certain people. What exactly is going on?
1. Chapter 1

A Little Bit Of Love

Chapter 1 Everybody's Looking

The only sound in the room was coming from the ticking of a clock. Sawamura Eijun was currently reading a shojo manga in the night after he took a bath, he felt his eyelids heavy. He tried to fight the sleep, but was unable to. Sawamura eventually fell asleep with the shoujo manga in face and unaware of a pair of eyes watching him.

The next morning was weird. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he felt something was… off. He looked around for his manga, but he was surprised when he didn't found it with him. He thought maybe Kuramochi-senpai put it in the desk or something, but it wasn't in the desk. He searched under the bed, under the pillow, drawers, _**everything**_.

"Oh no… my precious manga… nonononono" Sawamura panicked. He remembers he was reading it last night and then falling asleep, but the shojo manga was nowhere to be found. He noticed he was getting late for classes and hurry to change because if he is late again, he teacher would put him a surprise exam.

Sawamura luckily got in time. He sighed in relief; he wasn't going to have a surprise exam now. The bell rang, signaling the start of the classes. Sawamura took out the things he needed, but he freeze in place when he noticed the teacher haven't said a word nor his classmates. He hesitantly looked up and saw _**everyone**_ looking at him _differently_ , heck even Kanemaru was!

"um… isn't the class going to start?" Sawamura said confused and a little bit scared. The rest looked at each other and then back at him with the same _different_ look on their eyes and smiled warmly at him.

"If that's what you want, in fact, you can even sleep in class" The teacher said. Sawamura now knows that something is definitely off today and it was confirm right now, due to the fact that his teacher would never in their lives said something like that. The class started like normal, but only because Sawamura was freaked out by it.

The other classes went like the first one, his classmates _**and**_ teacher would stare at him and do what Sawamura said (he said to start classes like normal because it freaked him out that everyone was doing that). When in it was finally lunch time, everyone asked him if he wanted to eat with them. He declined and is now complaining about it with Haruichi.

"I'm telling ya! They would stare at me _weirdly_ and ask me what I want, that's creepy! Don't you think, Harucchi?"

"Yeah… that does sound creepy" Haruichi said. Sawamura felt something was off about Haruichi too, but maybe it was just his imagination and the others were just playing a prank on him.

"Damn right! I mean, why would they do that? Are they pranking me or something?" Sawamura said trying to not feel something was off. Haruichi smiled at him and that's when Sawamura confirm something was off. It wasn't that haruichi didn't smiled at him, but the smile he was giving him now seemed _different_ and now that he noticed he kind of _feels_ Haruichi looking at him like the others did too.

"I… have to go the bathroom, you don't mind do you?"

"No, I'll be waiting here" Haruichi said still smiling. Sawamura started to walk away, something was off… really really off. He bumped into someone and was going to apologize, but noticed it was Furuya. He doesn't know why, but he told him what he was feeling right now.

"Furuya! Harucchi is acting strange, do you know why? It kinda freaks me out" Sawamura said. Furuya only started at him and patted his head and shrugged in response, Sawamura looked at him with a poker face. Furuya his _**rival**_ just patted his head like one of the protagonist in a shojo manga; he blushed lightly at that thought.

"Oh… ok, thanks" Sawamura said in a puzzled tone. He went to the bathroom and went to do what he needed to do: pee. After that he hesitantly went back to Haruichi and started to talk about other stuff, but Sawamura couldn't help but feel something was very _**off**_.


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Bit Of Love

Chapter 2 Weird Feelings

The recess seemed long for Sawamura. Sometimes he will look at the clock and it didn't seem to have moved, the next time he did it only has passed 1 minute. This is why he decided to walk around the school, with Haruichi _**and**_ Furuya following him like lost puppies (which didn't make sense because _**he**_ was supposed to be the 'puppy').

"Oi, Sawamoron! What are you doing around here?" Haruichi and Furuya were going to defend their precious Sawamura, but Sawamura just widen his eyes and pointed at the person.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!" Sawamura yelled. Miyuki smiled at him, but Haruichi and Furuya were glaring daggers at him. Sawamura noticed he was close to the second year's classrooms and Miyuki was going for something to drink.

"You shouldn't say mean things to Sawamura, Miyuki-senpai"

"And why is that? I always call him names, why should it matter to you now?"

"Because-"

"MIYUKI! I need to talk to you… alone…" Sawamura said. Haruichi and Furuya looked worried about him, but decided to leave him alone with Miyuki for now. Sawamura make sure they were gone and sighed in relief, he felt a little bit calmer now.

"So… what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Huh? Oh! About that… I was actually lying, I just needed to make these two stop following me" Sawamura said. Miyuki narrowed his eyes and for a moment, Sawamura thought he saw something other than _love_ in his eyes. Yes, _love_ , Sawamura noticed what exactly was different in everyone's eyes when they look at him.

"Sawamura… would yo-"

"Huh? Bakamura? What are you doing around here?" Kuramochi said. Sawamura looked at him and felt relieved for the first time, because Kuramochi was the only one who looked at him normally. That or he was just controlling his emotions very well.

He didn't care if Kuramochi was just hiding his feelings towards him or if he was the only one who didn't saw him like _**that**_ , but he couldn't help but hugged him out of nowhere. Kuramochi was surprised by this and blushed, because he was really trying to control his true feeling for the idiot. Miyuki, on the other hand, was now the one glaring daggers at someone and that someone was Kuramochi.

"KURAMOCHI-SENPAI!" Sawamura said with teary eyes. Kuramochi pushed him away and yelled at him not to do that, Sawamura was smiling at him with hope, but then it turned into a grumpy face. His grumpy face was exactly the same as that cat that has a 'grumpy face'.

"w-what?"

"Never mind…" Sawamura said with the same face. Sawamura noticed Kuramochi's feelings when he yelled at him, strange, but true. Miyuki rolled his eyes and smiled at Sawamura again, but this time he put his arms around Sawamura's shoulders. Sawamura looked at him and felt his heart beat a little… only a little though.

"What are you doing around here? Came to see me?~"

"What? Like hell I do!" Sawamura said. He felt something weird and he didn't hate it, but it scared him. Why was he feeling that? No… why was he still there? He felt Kuramochi's gaze on him and turn to look at him, Kuramochi was giving him a strange look and he felt himself blush.

"A-anyway! I-I need to go… SEE YOU LATER!" Sawamura said before running away from them. He was near the third year's classroom when he stopped running and was trying to calm himself down. Why did he felt weird around those two? He shook his head. He shouldn't think about that, he just needed to calm down and… who knows maybe all of this was a dream! He was going to pinch himself to prove that, but was interrupted by a voice he knew too well.

"Sawamura?"

"C-Chris-senpai!" Sawamura said startled. Chris looked at him confused, but smiled fondly at him. Sawamura was seriously creeped out, why is everyone looking at him so… _dearly_? But he just felt so calm when Chris appeared.

"Is this a dream?"

"A dream? I don't think so… why?"

"It's just… everyone is looking at me differently and… it kind of freaks me out"

"Didn't you want everyone to look at you different?" Chris said. Sawamura looked away, maybe… but he didn't mean it this way. Was everyone like this because of that? No, he didn't think so.

"Not exactly… but… I just feel uncomfortable"

"I see… then why don't you tell everyone how you feel? Maybe they'll stop doing it"

"Thanks… I'll try… oh! And Chris-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Why do I feel… weird around certain people?"

"…" Chris looked at him softly and patted his head with a smile. Sawamura looked at him with wide eyes and blushed slightly, but… deep down he felt something was _**wrong**_. He will ignore that feeling for a while, his instinct was clearly yelling at him 'GTFO RIGHT NOW!' but he just couldn't run away…

"Maybe you're in love" Chris said. Sawamura was shocked when he said that, after Chris told him that the bell rang. Time for the classes to start again, Sawamura went silently back to his classes. He couldn't concentrate and keep thinking about the events that had happened before. So far he felt weird around this people: Haruichi, Furuya, Miyuki, Kuramochi and Chris. But he felt something was still _**off**_.


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Bit Of Love

Chapter 3: Affections and Flirting

It was finally time for Sawamura to go to practice. He was still cautious around his teammates, but he still thanked god school was over. He was going to practice pitching, _**alone**_ for the first time people! He was going to go practice his pitches in a net, but saw Furuya and Miyuki talking about something. He hides behind the building and peeked a little, Furuya and Miyuki were glaring at each other next to the building Sawamura wanted to practice.

"Miyuki-senpai… Sawamura is _**mine**_ "

"I don't think so, _**kaibutsu-kun**_ … I don't see your name on him" Miyuki said. None of the stop glaring at each other, but Sawamura was surprised and blushed. He shook his head; this confirms everyone is _**indeed**_ looking at him _**that**_ way.

"Besides, you guys are rivals… I don't think he likes you"

"He's just competitive; you're the one he hates…" Furuya said. Sawamura was afraid those two would start fighting and end up badly wounded, but was grateful when Kanemaru interfered because the coach was calling them.

"Sawamura?" Haruichi said. Sawamura could hear he was searching for him, so he quietly went to where he was; when Haruichi saw him he smiled. Sawamura and Haruichi went to where everyone was being called and the coach was making sure everyone was there.

"Alright then, we have been invited to have a practice match by Inashiro…" coach Kataoka said. Everyone looked shocked, Inashiro? Inviting them? Was this the apocalypse? The coach nodded and continues talking.

"…but we also have Yakushi asking us if they could also have a practice match" coach Kataoka said. Again, everyone seemed shocked. That's it, today is the end of the world. The coach explained that first they were going to Inashiro for the practice game and… if they have time… play the practice game against Yakushi (since apparently the coach said yes, but could postpone it if they didn't have time).

When they were going to Inashiro, on the way there Sawamura could only think about what Furuya and Miyuki said. He tried not to think about that, but it was still at the back of his head. When they arrived, everyone had a suspicious look. The team tried to see if it was trap of some sorts or if it was prank.

"Ah! He's here!" a voiced said. Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice and saw the team of Inashiro, but there was only one member at Inashiro who was looking at someone else.

Sawamura felt nervous under Mei's gaze. Why was he looking only at him? Mei smiled at him and Sawamura felt like fainting, not because Mei's smile seemed... seductive? But because he knew even Mei looked at him like that.

Inashiro's coach took them to the place they were going to practice; everyone looked at each other with suspicious but decided to drop that suspicious for a while. They were going to do a pitcher relay today; first Furuya was going to pitch, then Sawamura, followed by Kawakami and lastly Tanba. The other's started to warm up before the game started, but Sawamura was just trying not to run away from this place and get lost in the streets on purpose and never see anyone again. Why? Because _**Narumiya Mei**_ , _**inashiro's ace was flirting with him.**_

"How was your day, Sawamura?"

"G-great… I guess…" Sawamura said. It didn't help that he was blushing; meanwhile a _**certain**_ _**someone**_ was glaring daggers at Mei. That _**certain someone**_ was none other than Miyuki Kazuya. Mei noticed and smirked and started to have a conversation with Sawamura.

"Is alright for me to call you Eijun?"

"I… sure?" Sawamura said, but sounded more like a question than an answer. Meanwhile Miyuki was trying not to kill Mei; the game was going to start soon anyways.

"You know, of all the butts in the locker rooms, well, yours is way better" Mei said winking at Sawamura. Sawamura's face was complete red and Miyuki was being held by Kuramochi and Tanba, Mei has successfully flirted with Sawamura. The game started and Miyuki was glad for that, he didn't care if it was a goddamn practice game… _**they were going to win**_.

It only got worse for Miyuki; he even had the same grumpy face the cat made. The rest of the team were also playing at their best just to impress Sawamura, Mei whenever he strike out a batter, would wink at Sawamura. Carlos would sometimes flex his muscles and looked at Sawamura in a seductive manner, while poor Sawamura blushed to the tips of his ears while looking away. Shirakawa only hit the other pitcher balls, except Sawamura's. His excuse? 'Because Sawamura is too precious to break him', which earned him a still blushing Sawamura smiling shyly.

By the end of the game, Inashiro won the practice match. It wasn't because they were good players (they are), but because Miyuki couldn't really concentrate thanks to the jealousy. Miyuki was looking for Sawamura and saw he was talking to Mei, Mei was giving him advice on his pitches as Sawamura listen closely. But Miyuki wasn't pissed at that, Mei had an arm around Sawamura's shoulder.

" **Sawamura… we need to go** " Miyuki said. The jealousy was very obvious in his tone and that fake smile he was putting. Mei smirked and Sawamura nodded; our innocent and pure cinnamon roll Sawamura said goodbye to Mei.

"bye Mei!"

"See ya Eijun~" Mei said. That's it! Miyuki will make Sawamura his tonight. Whether he liked it or not, but he _**will**_ like it anyway. They went back to Seido and Sawamura says it's still sunny; he looked at the sky with a grumpy face like the cat. Today was going to be along one for Sawamura. Not to mention they were going to play a practice game with Yakushi now.


	4. Chapter 4

A Little Bit Of Love

Chapter 4: Jealousy in the air

Sawamura Eijun wanted this day to end. He just wanted to go back to his room (which he shared with Masuko and Kuramochi), search for the manga one last time and go to sleep. For the first time in his entire life, Sawamura glared at the sun. When they came back Yakushi was already waiting for them, which make Sawamura suspicious.

This was a rare sight, you know? Sawamura was hanging out with Yakushi and by rare sight I meant that the whole Seido club was glaring daggers at Yakushi. Sawamura had a 'what-the-fuck-is-going-on?' face while the rest of the Yakushi team praise him and ask how his day was.

"Say… why don't you join or school instead?" Raichi's father said. At that the whole Seido club emitted an aura that read 'don't you dare!' while poor Sawamura just looked puzzled.

"Yeah! I can teach you how to bat"

"And I can teach you other pitches!" Sanada said. Sawamura blinked and started to think their offer, if he went to Yakushi… maybe his batting will get better with Raichi and his control can get way better with Sanada and he would be away from that stupid pretty face tanuki thief bastard of Miyuki Kazuya.

"I'll… consider it?" Sawamura said, but it sounded more of a question. Sanada and Raichi smiled at that, Sawamura on their team? Hey, maybe they'll win more matches than Seido or better yet beat Seido.

So after Sanada being affective and adorable with Sawamura and Raichi being mysteriously seductive while saying bad pick-up lines of baseball to Sawamura (which made Sawamura laugh and Raichi blush), he finally went back to his team to start warming up. The Seido team however almost hugged Sawamura while glaring daggers at Yakushi. They're aura read perfectly: 'he is ours so back off'.

Seido was being very offensive towards Yakushi. They weren't doing a pitcher relay, so the one who will pitch this game is Furuya. Furuya pitched with all his might and both Furuya and Miyuki didn't let a runner get on any of their bases. Their defense was offensive too, making plays that if you even blink you'll miss the reason why the runner didn't get on first base and was out instead of safe. This was their way of telling Yakushi to back off and not take Sawamura from them.

Yakushi wasn't behind. Raichi got a homerun and in his excitement he accidentally run to the bullpen and hugged Sawamura while expecting him to praise him. He did though, big mistake. Sanada didn't allow any runners to get on bases and also went to the bullpen while commenting how cute Sawamura looked and expecting to be praised also, he was praised, another big mistake.

And so, with a jealous Seido team and Yakushi asking Sawamura to praise them, the match started to get more offensive and instead of being baseball it turned into who gets more praise out of Sawamura who had a 'wtf' face. Sawamura wasn't in the bullpen anymore and had an annoyed looked on his face, because either one of his teammates wanted praise out of him or one of the Yakushi members yelled something expecting to be praise in return.

"Was it worth it?"

"No…"

"Did you guys get what you wanted?"

"No…"  
"You let your jealousy blind you guys… just look at the score board HOW IN THE WORLD DID WE LOSE 9-0!?"Sawamura yelled. The Seido team looked at the ground in shame, Sawamura sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked back at his teammates with an annoyed look, something that is unusual in him.

"I'm not going anywhere… I only said that so they could just leave me alone, I'm staying here! Now think in what you guys did!" Sawamura said sounding like a mother grounding her children. Heck even Chris got jealous that he almost wanted to punched Sanada in the face if both he and Raichi didn't stop flirting with Sawamura.

The sun was setting and Sawamura was just glad this day was over. Since the beginning the day has been weird and it will probably end in a weird way, but nevertheless he was glad it was over. It was time to eat dinner; Sawamura was sitting with Haruichi and Furuya, the others sat in their usual tables with their usual 'friends' or 'teammates'. Maybe all of this will be over; tomorrow they'll say it was just a big prank and laugh at him by how he reacted. He smiled; it was finally going to end! This crazy day was going to end.

"Sawamura, do you like someone?" Zono said. Everyone stopped talking and all eyes were on Sawamura while Sawamura just looked around and felt uncomfortable being the center of attention so suddenly, his instinct told him to get out of there, run away and never come back to this dorm. But he was unable to and he didn't know the answer to that question because he himself was conflicted with who did he liked.


	5. Chapter 5 FINAL

**this is the end of the story guys UWU. But do not worry, I'll make a sequel of this story and it's going to be called 'Let Me Love You', hope you enjoy this story and the sequel (as you will see in the end) will be about those two :3**

* * *

A Little Bit Of Love

Chapter 5 (Final): Now What?

Sawamura was right now the center of attention. This time it felt uncomfortable and wanted to get away from there, but he couldn't. Did he like someone? Who knows, not even he himself know this.

Then, as if he was dying, he starts to remember memories of all the times he spent with his teammates. He remembers that time when he and Haruichi watched the clouds in their free time or that time when he and Furuya were watching the stars in silence, enjoying each other's company.

He also remembers Kanemaru explaining to him some subjects from school he didn't understand in his room or the time were he and Toujou made airplanes together. There was also a time where Kuramochi and he played videogames together, just the two of them or how Miyuki let him stay in his room for the night because his roommates didn't let him sleep.

There were so many memories with all of them, including Inashiro and Yakushi's players too (apparently he and Mei went on a 'date'), but there was something wrong. This memories didn't felt like his, in fact, this memories seemed… _fake_.

"I… don't know…" that's all Sawamura could answer. Everyone started to tell him to 'choose them', but that seemed so out of place for Sawamura. He got up and started to back away slowly, but everyone seemed scary by this point and wanted to grab sawamura. Sawamura found himself corned and saw a lot of arms reaching out to him, wanting to grab him and tear him apart. He closed his eyes, why was everyone like this? Why?

"AAHH!" Sawamura yelled. He panted and sighed in relief, it was all a dream, well a nightmare. He looked around and saw the mange he was reading in the desk, a pillow hit his face.

"Shut up Sawamura!" Kuramochi said. Sawamura noticed he was back to 'his world'; Masuko isn't there because they lost to Inashiro. Yeah… that was the present right now. He sobbed quietly and for a moment he enjoyed the silence.

"Are you crying?" Kuramochi said peeking his head to see the bunk bed below. Sawamura looked away and after a while there was a long silence, Kuramochi's head disappear from his sight and then heard him get down from his. Sawamura felt a weight at the edge of his bed and noticed Kuramochi had both of his arms on the edge of his bed and was sitting.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah…"Sawamura said. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Kuramochi spoke again.

"Want to… talk about it?"

"... everyone was looking at me so… dearly and it kinda freak me out… you were looking at me like that too (don't laugh at me though) and then everyone tried to rip me apart and… they all seem scary" Sawamura said his voice cracking. Kuramochi just looked at him and Sawamura felt the same pillow hit him again in the face.

"Stuuuupid… that's what you get for reading so much shoujo! Now stop crying and go to sleep… tomorrow we have practice" Kuramochi said. Sawamura smiled sadly at him and wiped away his tears.

"You're right, Kuramochi-senpai…" Sawamura said. With that Sawamura tried to went back to sleep as he heard Kuramochi getting back to his bed. Kuramochi stared at the ceiling with indifferent eyes; he put his arm in his forehead and sighed softly.

 _Idiot…_

Kuramochi thought. He moved his arm to his eyes and for the first time in his life he felt frustrated with himself. Why was the world so cruel to him? He was a good person, so why?

… _how am I supposed to tell you how I feel about you now?_

Kuramochi thought. That night a peaceful Sawamura managed to sleep thanks to his senpai and dream of something else, however Kuramochi had trouble sleeping and had a sleepless night until finally he got to sleep.


End file.
